Demon Prue
by Charmingurl86
Summary: This is the complete story of Demon Prue, chapters 1-5...well its complete for now, i might be making a sequel, i dont know yet. So anyways, this story is set after season three. The sisters think that Prue has died, but has she really? Can they save Prue


Demon Prue  
  
In this story Cole still has his powers. It has been 2 years since Prue has died. No kids yet. The Source isn't vanquished. Bla Bla Bla just read it and please review.  
  
It has been 2 years since Prue died, everyone is still upset but they have accepted what has happened and have moved on with their lives the best they could. It is now around 9:00 in the morning on a Saturday, the 3 sisters are all in the kitchen eating breakfast. Leo got called away on assignment and Cole said that he had some demonic problems to take care of. Mainly the bounty hunters still bothering him once in a while.  
  
"Wow Piper. These omelets are really good." Said Paige as she kept stuffing her face.  
  
"Yeah they are." Phoebe also commented.  
  
"I know" Piper replied as she smiled and took a sip of her coffee. "So what do you guys want to do today? We have the whole day to ourselves, hopefully nothing will come up."  
  
"Yeah right, when has that ever happened?" said Phoebe.  
  
"Well don't jinx it." Said Piper cleaning up the mess from the cooking.  
  
"Hmmm...I have an idea. Why don't we all go shopping?" Paige suggested.  
  
"If that's what you want." Said Phoebe sarcastically.  
  
"What is it with young people and shopping? Haven't you guys gotten past that stage?"  
  
"Nope" both Phoebe and Paige said in unison. "Well I'm going to go take a shower, and then we can go when ever you guys are ready." Said Paige as she exited the kitchen and started walking up the stairs.  
  
"Don't take to long!" Yelled Piper.  
  
"Yes mom!" was Paige's reply.  
  
"Haha very funny" Piper yelled back. All of a sudden Piper and Phoebe heard a scream from upstairs and ran as quickly as they could to Paige's room. When they got there they saw 2 demons holding Paige. "What the hell?" said Piper. Piper was just about to freeze the room when someone grabbed her from behind and held her arms to her sides.  
  
"Not so fast witch!" Piper looked to her side and saw Phoebe in a similar predicament. And that was the last thing she saw before her world went black.  
  
Phoebe was the first to awaken. She found herself sitting in a metal chair with her wrists and ankles tied to the arms and legs of the chair. She looked to her right and saw Piper in the same position, and on Piper's right she saw Paige also in the same situation. Both Piper and Paige were still unconscious. "Piper!......Piper wake up!" Phoebe whispered incase the demons were still around waiting for them to wake up. "Piper!" she said a little louder. This got a groan out of Piper and her eyes started to flutter.  
  
"What the hell happened? Where are we?" Piper said looking around the room and then at Phoebe.  
  
"I don't know Piper. The last thing I remember is running in to help Paige and then the demons grabbed me."  
  
"Yeah me too. Where do you think we are?"  
  
"It looks like an old abandoned warehouse or something. Try waking Paige up." Phoebe told Piper.  
  
"No need, I'm up." Said Paige looking around. But before she could say anything else the 4 demons that had captured them walked in.  
  
"It's good to see you're finally awake." The leader of the 4 demons said.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Piper not showing any sign of fear.  
  
"That's not really important. We're just here to kill you."  
  
"Why didn't you kill us already instead of waiting for us to wake up?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"We like to see you suffer." The demon said laughing. "And there is no one here to help you. Not even your precious whitelighter will be able to track you here. So, who wants to die first?" The demon started advancing towards Paige when a dagger appeared in his hand. "I guess you'll have to do."  
  
"No!!" Piper and Phoebe both screamed at the same time afraid of what was going to happen. All of a sudden, when the demon was about 2 feet away from Paige, a demon in a black hooded robe shimmered in preventing the demon from getting any closer to Paige. When the robed demon fully shimmered in, all 4 demons got on their knees and bowed to him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" yelled the robed demon. The voice was low and booming.  
  
"We captured the Charmed Ones Ashthroe." (pronounced Ash-throw)  
  
"And?"  
  
"We...we, were going to kill...kill them for the Source." The demon replied obviously scared.  
  
"But did I or the Source give you these orders?" asked the robed figure.  
  
"N.n...n..no Ashthroe. We just thought that it would be in the Source's best interest if they were dead."  
  
"Fools! You only do what I tell you to do. The Charmed Ones are more valuable alive right now! This is the last time you will ever disobey me!" and with a wave a hand, all four of the demons went up in flames and soon were just a mere pile of dust.  
  
"Who...who are you?" asked Phoebe a little shaken up. The robed figure then turned to the sisters and pulled down the hood. What they saw shocked them. They were never expecting this. There, right in front of them, was their `dead' sister. Prue was standing right there. She waved her hand and the ropes that were holding them in the chairs disappeared. Piper and Phoebe jumped up and started running towards Prue, but Prue backed away.  
  
"Prue? Is it really you?" asked a crying Piper.  
  
"Yes Piper it is me. You must go I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"How could you hurt us Prue?"  
  
"Please, Piper, go. Just make sure the Elders get this." Prue handed a piece of paper to Piper.  
  
"But Prue..." Phoebe said. "We thought you were dead."  
  
"I know, ask the Elders they can explain everything, just please make sure they get that note... I have to go." Prue was just about to leave when Piper spoke.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I love you Prue" Piper said almost sobbing now. She was expecting Prue to say `I love you too,' but Prue just sighed and shimmered out. Piper and Phoebe fell into each other's arms and cried. All this time Prue was alive and no one new. But now Prue seemed very different. She was a demon. The sisters didn't know what to make of it.  
  
Somehow, the sisters were able to get home. Paige drove since she wasn't as upset as Piper and Phoebe were. She was kinda in shock but knew that they had to get home and talk to Leo and his bosses. The car ride home was silent. Piper and Phoebe were in the back holding each others hands trying to draw strength from one another. It seemed like an eternity before they finally arrived home. They all went into the living room and Paige was about to call for Leo, but Piper stopped her.  
  
"Wait! Before we call him I want to read this note." Piper said with a bit of anger in her voice.  
  
"Do you think we should Piper? I mean, its for the Elders." Said Phoebe  
  
"I don't really care about that right now Phoebe. If there is something in this note that will tell us why we were lied to all this time and made to think that Prue was dead, when she was really a demon I'd like to know!" Piper was yelling. "And if Prue was alive, then why the hell didn't she tell us?"  
  
"Alright Piper, why don't you sit down and we will read it together." Piper flopped down on the couch and pulled the letter out of her pocket. Piper and Phoebe took a deep breath before they began to read it.  
  
I know I haven't reported in a long time, and I am sorry for that. But I think this is the last time I will ever have contact with you. You see, you said that I would be in full control when I took on this mission, but I can feel my-self slipping. Ashthroe is beginning to take over my whole being, and with every innocent I kill I am slowly becoming more and more evil for real. The Source has now made me his second in command, so all the demons answer to me now. But still, the Source keeps training me. I think that one day soon, he will send me after the Charmed Ones, and that is what scares me the most because I really do not want to hurt my sisters. But I fear that with the next innocent I kill, I will become truly evil and do nothing but what the Source asks of me. I think it's about time you told my sisters and Leo what is really going on. They have the right to know that they will one day be fighting me and that I could possibly kill them. I have lost most of my sense of  
feeling. I don't feel love when I think about my sisters anymore, but I do feel anger and joy when I kill someone, but other than that nothing really. So, with all this said, I'm guessing this is goodbye. At least you have learned not to send anyone else on this suicide mission.  
  
Ashthroe  
  
"Oh my God" Phoebe whispered. "The Elders asked Prue to become a demon to get information about the Source, but Prue has completely turned evil now. How could they let this happen?!"  
  
"I don't know." Said Piper.  
  
"Alright guys lets call Leo and tell him to give this to the Elders, and he can also ask them what the hell is going on." Said Paige, the only one thinking straight at the moment.  
  
"Ok" Piper and Phoebe said together.  
  
"Leo!...Leo!" Piper yelled, and the familiar blue orbs could be seen coming in.  
  
"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" Leo could tell that Piper was crying.  
  
"Well for starters, Prue is alive." Piper said  
  
"What?!!!" Leo was not expecting this. "Piper, Prue is dead."  
  
"Nope she's alive, we all saw her." Paige said.  
  
"How? I mean she died, she cant come back to life." Leo was having trouble taking this all in.  
  
"Well why don't we start at the beginning." Suggested Phoebe. "First off, we were kidnapped by a group of demons and brought to this old warehouse place. We woke up to find ourselves tied to chairs. We were totally defensless and the demons were going to kill us. They were right about to kill Paige when Prue SHIMMERED in and killed the demons with a wave of her hand. A WAVE of her hand Leo! Alls she did was wave her hand and poof! The demons went up in flames. So then she waved her hand again and the ropes holding us disappeared. She gave us this note and asked us to make sure it gets to the Elders." Phoebe handed Leo the note that Prue had written.  
  
"Bu..But how? I mean, we buried her. We all saw her in that casket."  
  
"Yeah, well someone obviously went through a lot of trouble in making us think she was dead." Piper said with slight sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Leo, go to your bosses and give them that note and see what you can find out about all this." Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah ok" and with that Leo orbed out.  
  
"Hmmm...maybe Cole knows something." Phoebe said. She called out to Cole in her mind until he came.  
  
"Hey what's up?" Cole asked as he kissed Phoebe  
  
"Well have you ever heard of a demon called Ashthroe?" asked Phoebe  
  
"What?! Of course I have heard of Ashthroe. She is like, the most powerful demon in the underworld next to the Source. Although it is kind of strange, she has only been a demon for 2 years. It took me almost a century to gain the power I have now. But I guess it does help when you're trained by the Source himself." Cole looked around the room and found everyone staring at him. "So, why do you guys want to know about Ashthroe?"  
  
"Well, it turns out that she is only half demon." Piper said  
  
"So she's like me, half demon half human?" Cole asked  
  
"Well, sorta" Paige said getting into the conversation.  
  
"What do you mean sorta? What could her other half be?"  
  
"Try a witch" Phoebe said.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Yup! And not just any witch, but a Charmed One." Piper said obviously angry.  
  
"A Charmed One, but you guys aren't demons."  
  
"Cole think about it. This demon has only been a demon for 2 years. What happened almost 2 years ago?" Phoebe said.  
  
Cole just stared at them for a while until realization dawned on him. "Oh my god. It's Prue?" Cole asked but he already knew the answer just by looking at the sister's faces. "How?"  
  
"We're not really sure on the how part. Leo went to go talk to his bosses to see whats going on. We just have to wait until he gets back." Phoebe told Cole  
  
"Wait, so how did you guys find this out in the first place?" Cole asked  
  
"To make a long story short, a few demons captured us and took us to this warehouse place where they were going to kill us, but then Prue came and saved us. She told us to ask the Elders and they would explain everything. So here we are waiting on what the Elders have to say." Said Phoebe. Everyone sat quiet in the living room for a while waiting for Leo. Each were caught up in their own thoughts on what was going on when Leo orbed in. Everyone jumped up as soon as they saw him.  
  
"What did they say?" asked a very anxious Piper. Leo looked at them all with sad eyes.  
  
"You guys better sit down." He said. "They told me everything."  
  
"Ok so what's going on?" asked Paige a little afraid of what was to come.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll just start at the beginning." Leo said.  
  
"Ok from the beginning." Said Paige. Leo took a deep breath before he began.  
  
"Alright, 2 years ago, before Prue d...I mean before Shax attacked, Prue met with the Elders. They told her everything about Paige...The Elders asked Prue if she would go on a secret mission for them."  
  
"A secret mission? What kind of mission?" asked Piper  
  
"Hold on I'm getting there. So anyways, They asked her if she would become, like a spy for them and she agreed. The mission was that Prue had to go to the Source and become a demon so that she could tell the Elders what was going on in the Underworld. So, Prue went to the Source and told him that she wanted to become a demon and work for him. She really had to convince him that she truly wanted to be evil. So she and the Source worked their plan on how to make her a demon."  
  
"Wait, so she met with the Source?" asked Paige  
  
"Yeah" replied Leo.  
  
"When did she do this without us knowing?" asked Phoebe  
  
"Remember that weekend she went to Washington for a special photo shoot that she said she had to do? Well she wasn't really on a photo shoot...So after she talked with the Source, she went back to the Elders and told them that the Source was going to make her a demon. The Elders told her that she would have to find a way to make you guys think that she was dead before she went on with the assignment."  
  
"So why would they want us to think that she was dead Leo?" asked Piper with a few tears in her eyes.  
  
"Well, it's complicated. For one reason, if you knew what she was going to do, would you have let her gone through with it?"  
  
"I guess not." Was Piper's reply.  
  
"There is another reason too. You see, Prue really was supposed to die that day. It was her destiny. But the Elders did not want to loose such a great power on their side, so they were willing to give Prue a chance to stay alive."  
  
"So what you're saying is that if Prue did not go on this mission, then she would have died for real?"  
  
"Yes, so after she met with the Elders for the second time, she went back to the Source. He and Prue created a mimic of her using a special mimic crystal, and sent the mimic up here to our world the day that Shax attacked. So it wasn't the real Prue that died that day, it was the mimic." Leo looked at everyone before he continued. "Ok, so after everything happened with Shax, the Source gave Prue a demonic form, named Ashthroe."  
  
"So Prue is like Cole? Half demon and half...er...witch?" Phoebe said  
  
"Yeah she can transform at will. So Prue has been a demon for 2 years now and she has been sending information to the Elders about the Source's plans. That's how they know when you guys are going to be attacked a lot of the times, because Prue tells them."  
  
"Ok so Prue became a demon so the Elders can find out more about the Underworld, but now Prue is really evil?" asked Paige  
  
"When the Elders planned this they knew that Prue would have to kill innocents and witches to prove to the Source that she was really on his side, but they weren't expecting the Source to train Prue the way he did. He trained her himself and gave her some of his power. The Elders thought that Prue would be able to stay in control, but the dark power she has now is too much for her human half to stay in control of. So basically, yeah, she is really evil now."  
  
"We can get her back though, right?" asked Piper in a shaky voice. Leo looked at her with sad eyes.  
  
"The Elders don't know if she will be able to be good again, she's killed so many innocents already, and they think that the Source is going to send her after you guys soon."  
  
"Well cant they just turn her back too normal?!" Piper said angrily  
  
"Piper, she's a demon now, you cant just make her good you know that." Leo said.  
  
"Cole turned good." Paige added. Leo looked at Paige.  
  
"Yeah, but that's different. He fell in love with Phoebe. I don't think Prue is going to fall in love any time soon." Leo told Paige.  
  
"She may not fall in love Leo, but she still loves us. I mean come on! She was like our mother for godsakes. She was the one that really raised us and loved us like a mother does. She was always so protective of us, I don't think she's just gonna come marching in here and kill us, do you?" Phoebe was almost yelling.  
  
"I don't really know what to think Phoebe." Leo said.  
  
"Well, I think we at least have to try and bring her back. She is the most powerful demon next to the Source, right? So wouldn't it be good to have her on our side?"  
  
"Yeah I guess, but it's going to be hard. Harder than it was with Cole." Leo looked to Cole. Cole just looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Well, I for one will do anything to get my sister back." Phoebe said.  
  
"I second that" said Paige  
  
"You're damn right we're going to get her back. Now why don't we go check the Book of Shadows." Said Piper while heading up the stairs.  
  
"Piper, I'm gonna go up `there' and see what else I can find out." Leo said and gave Piper a kiss.  
  
"Don't be long." She said back  
  
"I wont" said Leo right before he orbed out.  
  
"Phoebe I'm gonna go down and see what I can find out." Cole said turning to Phoebe.  
  
"Cole..."  
  
"Don't worry I'll be careful."  
  
"Ok, just make sure you come back."  
  
"I will as soon as I find out what's going on down there." Cole said and shimmered out.  
  
"Alright guys, to the attic" said Piper leading her sisters up the stairs.  
  
The sisters were now in attic. "So what exactly are we going to do?" asked Paige. Piper just glared at Paige.  
  
"God this is so much to take in, in just one day. I can't believe she's been alive this whole time," Phoebe said with tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Piper said as she hugged Phoebe. They were both starting to cry.  
  
"Come on guys we'll get her back, you cant give up on her. From what I have heard from the two of you, I don't think Prue will go down without a fight." Paige said trying to give the sisters some hope that they will get Prue back.  
  
"I hope you're right." Said Piper as she pulled Paige into the hug. The sisters stayed like that for almost a minute before Phoebe pulled away and went to the book. Piper and Paige went and sat on the old couch in the attic. Phoebe was flipping through the book when the pages started turning on their own at a very fast pace.  
  
"Woah" Phoebe jumped back from the book. The pages finally stopped and all 3 sisters gathered around the book to see what it was on.  
  
"Wow there is a page for Prue already." Said Phoebe before she began to read what it said on the page. "The Demon Ashthroe. Very powerful upper class demon. The Source's most prized demon. Was once the strongest of the Charmed Ones. Has the power of astral projection and telekinesis from her witch side, and from her demonic side has the power to shimmer, elektrokenisis (throwing energy balls) and pyrokenisis (throwing fireballs). Also very well trained in the martial arts. The Charmed Ones powers can only work on Ashthroe's demonic side, but she may be to powerful for their powers to work on her at all."  
  
"Wow, she has a lot of powers." Said Paige.  
  
"Yeah, look at the picture of her. She kind of looks like the woman form of Belthazor." Piper said.  
  
"Why do all the upper class demons look like that?" Phoebe asked  
  
"Beats me" Piper replied. After one final glance Piper closed the book and sighed. "Why don't we go downstairs and have some tea or something. There really isn't much we can do, we'll just have to wait until Leo and Cole get back to see if they know anything more."  
  
"Ok" Phoebe and Paige said at the same time. The sisters went downstairs and Piper made some tea. They sat at the kitchen table in silence, each caught up in their own thoughts waiting for Leo and Cole to get back. Cole was the first one to arrive. He shimmered in and gave Phoebe a kiss.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Phoebe asked anxiously.  
  
"All I heard was that the Source is planing an attack on you guys that involves Ashthroe. I think ... uh ... I think he wants her to kill you." Cole said almost whispering.  
  
"She won't kill us." Piper said knowingly. Cole just looked at her for he knew how hard it would be for Prue to turn good again and fight the Source. Just then Leo orbed in.  
  
"Hi hunny." Piper said giving Leo a kiss.  
  
"I got some bad news." Leo said  
  
"What else is new." Said Paige sarcastically.  
  
"The Elders found out from one of their informants that Prue...or, uh Ashthroe is going to attack you guys. They don't know where or when specifically, but they do know that it is soon."  
  
"That's just great!" said Piper angrily.  
  
"Do they expect us to vanquish her?" asked Phoebe annoyed.  
  
"They don't know what to expect. You might have to." Leo replied  
  
"Well I for one am not going to kill my sister and I know that she will not kill us. No matter if she is evil, she will not kill us. She is still half human so that means that she still loves us deep down whether she knows it or not. And if anyone can bring that love out it's us." Piper said starting to yell. She could not believe that Leo wanted them to kill Prue. She couldn't do that, she was still her sister.  
  
"Piper I'm sorry, I don't want to have to vanquish Prue. I just think that you should be prepared for the worst."  
  
"I wont let her go again Leo." Said Piper starting to cry. Leo embraced her as she cried knowing that she had to let it out.  
  
"I know sweetie, I know." Leo said trying to comfort Piper. "Its late guys why don't we all get some rest and we can work on this more tomorrow when we feel better." Leo suggested.  
  
"Yeah you're right" Phoebe said. She went over to Piper and gave her a kiss on the cheek before her and Cole went upstairs.  
  
"Goodnight" Paige said. She gave Piper's arm a little squeeze before she went up stairs.  
  
"Goodnight" Piper said back to Paige. Leo and Piper then headed upstairs themselves and went to bed knowing that soon they would have to fight their sister.  
  
It had been a few days since the sisters had found out about Prue being a demon. Nothing had changed. The Elders didn't know anymore on what the Source had planned, and Cole couldn't find anything else. All they could do now was wait for the time that Prue would come to them. It was now Saturday morning and everyone was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. Phoebe got up to get another cup of coffee.  
  
"Hey Pheebs, can you grab me the salt while you're up?" asked Piper  
  
"Sure" as soon as Phoebe grabbed the salt shaker she was pulled in to a premonition. Everyone watched her as they waited for her to come out of it. As soon as she did she opened her eyes and looked at everyone.  
  
"Phoebe what did you see?" asked Leo. Phoebe looked at Leo and tears started to well up in her eyes.  
  
"Phoebe, what happened?" Piper asked her soothingly as she pulled her sister into an embrace.  
  
"I...I saw Prue. She...she was fighting us in her...her demonic form, Ashthroe. She threw Paige and I into a wall and then she grabbed you Piper. She had a knife in her hand! And that's when it ended." Phoebe said breaking down into sobs.  
  
"Shhhh...it's ok Phoebe." Piper looked to Leo.  
  
"Leo why don't you go up there and see what's going on." She suggested  
  
"Ok" Leo said and orbed out.  
  
"I'll go down and see what's happening." Cole said and kissed Phoebe before shimmering out.  
  
"Why don't you two go inside and I'll clean up in here." Paige said to Piper who was still holding Phoebe. Paige understood that Piper and Phoebe needed some time alone right now.  
  
"Thank you Paige" Piper said as she led Phoebe into the living room.  
  
"You don't have to thank me." said Paige. Once Piper and Phoebe were in the living room, they sat down on the couch with Phoebe in Piper's arms.  
  
"What are we going to do Piper? I can't kill Prue, but I don't want to see her kill you either."  
  
"Phoebe listen to me. Prue would never kill us. She loves us too much."  
  
"But Piper my premonition -" Piper cuts Phoebe off  
  
"Phoebe that was only a small glimpse of what COULD happen. You don't know how its going to turn out. We ARE going to get Prue back. We'll just have to make her see her true self again."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"So, do you wanna tell me more about this premonition?" Piper asked  
  
"Ok, it looked like we were down there." Phoebe said pointing down.  
  
"Down there? Like in the Underworld?"  
  
"Yeah, we were in like a cave, it was kinda dark. Then I saw Prue in her demonic form. She threw Paige and I into a wall and she started walking towards you. You were trying to freeze her but it wasn't working...Then she grabbed you by the neck and was holding you in the air when a knife appeared in her hand. And that's when it stopped."  
  
"Ok so now we know for sure that our powers won't work on her." Piper sighed and said. "So were gonna have to talk to her while we are fighting her I guess, make her remember how much she loves us."  
  
"Do you think it'll work?" asked a not so sure Phoebe.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know. But we have to try. I want my sister back."  
  
"Me too." The two sisters sat in silence for a little while just enjoying each other's company. "Hmmm...I'm gonna go get dressed now and then we will work on our plan." Phoebe said as she started to get up.  
  
"Alright you lazy bum." Piper said as Phoebe was heading up the stairs.  
  
"Hey! Just because I don't get dressed before I eat breakfast doesn't mean I am lazy." Phoebe yelled back.  
  
"Yes dear." Piper said giggling. But little did the girls know, there were 3 demons watching them, waiting for them to separate. As soon as they saw Phoebe head upstairs, they knew it was time to put the Source's plan into motion. Now that all three of them were in different rooms they would be easy to capture. Paige was still cleaning up the kitchen, when she felt someone grab her from behind and put a hand over her mouth. Paige didn't even realize what happened before the demon shimmered away with her. At the same time this happened to Paige, the same thing happened to Piper and Phoebe. They weren't expecting it they were totally unprepared. About 2 minutes later, Cole shimmered in.  
  
"Phoebe!" Cole yelled but got no answer. He searched around the house but didn't find anybody. Then Leo orbed in.  
  
"Cole!" Leo yelled. He knew Cole was there.  
  
"Leo thank god! I can't find the girls. Where are they, their cars are outside?" Cole asked worried.  
  
"Cole, listen to me. They were captured by some demons and brought to the Underworld."  
  
"What! Then lets go get them." Cole was about to shimmer but Leo stopped him.  
  
"You cant Cole."  
  
"Why"  
  
"The Source has blocked all access to the Underworld after Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were brought down there."  
  
"So we just have to sit here and wait until they come back, IF they come back?" Cole said getting angry  
  
"Cole look, they were brought down there for a reason, and I think it has something to do with Prue."  
  
"But Prue could kill them Leo!"  
  
"I know, but I don't think she will. I think the girls are gonna get her back."  
  
"This is great, just great! Phoebe's premonition is gonna come true." Cole said and flopped down onto the couch. Leo sat down next to him.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll come back, and hopefully with Prue."  
  
Cole sighed. "I hope so"  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were shimmered into what looked like a cave room of somesort. They were locked in and the demons left.  
  
"This is just great! How many times is this going to happen to us this week?"  
  
"Well, we're in the Underworld it looks like, so I guess we're gonna see Prue soon." Phoebe said.  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Paige asked. That just got her vicious looks from both Piper and Phoebe. Just then a portal opened up in front of them.  
  
"Woah"  
  
"Do you think we should go in?" Paige asked  
  
"Well, it looks like it's our only way out." Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah I say we go." Piper said and walked through. Phoebe and Paige followed her. On the other side they came out into a large room. In the middle of the room the Source was standing there.  
  
"Hmmm...the Charmed Ones. I have a surprise for you." The Source said in his booming voice. "Ashthroe!" The Source called and the sisters saw another robed figure shimmer in right next to the Source. "Ashthroe, I want you to kill these witches." Prue nodded and pulled down the hood on her robe. She looked directly at the three sisters.  
  
"Prue, we know what happened. You don't want to be evil." Phoebe said to her.  
  
"My name is Ashthroe" Prue said and morphed into her demonic form. This scared the sisters and caused them to back away.  
  
"Prue please, remember what you wrote in that letter to the Elders? You said you didn't want to hurt us and didn't want to become evil, remember?" Piper said hoping to get through.  
  
"It's too late for that now, witches!" the Source yelled. Ashthroe formed and energy ball and threw it at them.  
  
"Energy ball" Paige yelled. The energy ball came to Paige and she threw it back at Ashthroe. Ashthroe just deflected it and it went flying into the wall causing a loud boom. Ashthroe waved her hand and Phoebe and Paige went flying fast into the wall right where the energy ball had hit. They hit with such force that they were unable to get up.  
  
"Oh no" Phoebe whispered to Paige. "This is my premonition."  
  
Ashthroe then advanced towards Piper, and just like in the premonition her powers were no use and Ashthroe lifted her off of the ground by her neck. Phoebe and Paige's eyes widened as they saw a knife appear in her hand.  
  
"Prue please." Piper was having trouble speaking because Ashthroe was holding her neck tight. "I know you're still in there. You still love us." Piper could feel the hold on her neck tightening. "Prue, remember when we were kids, you said you would always be there to protect us, nothing would ever separate us. Please...I know you don't want to kill us. Come back to us Prue. We need you." Piper could see the dark eyes flashing blue. "Come on Prue, remember all those times you let me sleep with you when I had a nightmare, or what about the time you tried to cook for me. Do you remember Phoebe's college graduation, how happy she was? What about Paige, you want to meet her, don't you?" The grip on Piper's throat was loosening.  
  
"Ashthroe kill her!" The Source yelled.  
  
"Prue we love you!" Piper yelled back.  
  
"No" Ashthroe whispered as she lowered Piper to the ground and dropped the knife. She turned back into Prue and looked at Piper. "Piper?"  
  
"Prue?" Piper whispered still unsure.  
  
"I remember." Prue said as she walked up to Piper and hugged her.  
  
"Oh my god Prue" Piper said as she clung to Prue.  
  
"Ashthroe!" The Source furiously screamed. Prue looked up just in time to see the dagger flying towards Piper's back.  
  
"No!" Prue yelled as she quickly used her telekinesis to throw the dagger away. Prue pushed Piper away and stared directly at the Source. "You did this! You made me evil!" Prue yelled.  
  
"You asked me too!" The Source replied.  
  
"Did you truly believe that I would abandon my sisters and everything I have fought for? The Elders! They asked me to do this so I could defeat you! And that is going to happen right now you son of a bitch!" Prue yelled.  
  
"Ha! You think you can defeat me? I am the one who trained you, I know everything about you, Ashthroe."  
  
"My name is Prue" Prue said as she grabbed a sword that was hanging on the wall. The Source did the same. The two stared at each other for a minute before Prue charged at the Source. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stood over to the side watching the battle begin. They knew they could do nothing now. All they could hope for was for Prue to prevail. Soon the sound of metal hitting metal could be heard as Prue and the Source went head to head in the fiercest battle to occur in centuries. Prue had blocked a blow from the Source and sent an energy ball at him. The Source was too quick and shimmered out of the way. He shimmered right behind Prue and was about to swing at her but she too shimmered out. Now the Source and Prue were face to face and once again the battler resumed. This went one for a while with swords clanging and with fireballs and energy balls flying until soon it looked as if Prue had the upper hand. The Source's back was towards the sisters and Prue was in front of him  
so they couldn't really see Prue all that well. Then finally Prue charged at the Source for one last time and the sisters could hear the sickening sound of the sword going right threw the Source and saw the end of the sword sticking out of his back. From the girls view it looked as if Prue and the Source just stood there for a minute before he collapsed to the ground. They saw the Source's sword fall to the ground as well, but when they looked closely at it they could see red blood on it. When they looked back up at Prue, they saw the blood starting to pour out of her mouth and she too fell to her knees and collapsed.  
  
"Prue!" they all screamed at the same time as they ran over to their fallen sister and saw the gaping wound in Prue's stomach for the first time.  
  
"Oh God Prue. Come on stay with us. Leo can heal you! Just hang on." Piper said through her tears. She placed Prue's head in her lap and started to stroke her hair.  
  
"Leo! LEO!" Paige and Phoebe yelled together but Leo didn't come.  
  
"I guess he can't hear us down here." Piper said.  
  
"I can orb us all up" suggested Paige  
  
"No, I don't think Prue is in any condition to be orbing." Phoebe said.  
  
"You two orb up and get Leo down here now!" Piper yelled. Phoebe grabbed Paige's hand and they disappeared in a swirl of blue lights. Piper just looked down at Prue and continued to stroke her hair.  
  
Phoebe and Paige appeared in the manor seconds later to find Cole and Leo pacing around in the living room.  
  
"Oh thank god you're alright!" Cole said as he ran over and hugged Phoebe.  
  
"Leo, you have to go down there right now so you can heal Prue." Paige hurriedly said.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Leo and Cole both asked.  
  
"Well, we got Prue back, and her and the Source got into this big fight. I think she might have killed him, but you never know with him. But anyways, she got stabbed with a sword and if you don't help her now she's gonna die! So go go go!" Phoebe yelled. But Leo just looked at her with sad eyes and didn't go anywhere. "Leo what's the matter? Prue needs your help!" Phoebe practically screamed.  
  
"I can't go down," Leo quietly said.  
  
"Why the hell not!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"The Source blocked all entrance to the Underworld after he brought you guys down there."  
  
"But we were able to come back up" Paige said  
  
"Yeah, but you can't go back down now. Entering and leaving are two different things," Leo said sadly.  
  
"Oh my god. So how are Piper and Prue gonna get back up here?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Hopefully Prue will have enough strength to shimmer them up." Cole said. They all just stared at one another afraid of what was could happen.  
  
"What the hell is taking them so long?" Piper nearly screamed.  
  
"P...Pi...Piper." Prue was loosing her strength very quickly.  
  
"Shhhhh Prue. You're gonna be ok."  
  
"Piper...lis...listen to m...me."  
  
"What is it Prue?" Piper asked trying to hide her fear.  
  
"The...the Source...he...blocked entry...t...to...the Under...world."  
  
"What?! Oh no! This means that Leo can't get down here. What are we gonna do?" Piper asked more to herself.  
  
"I'm...sorry" Prue was having more trouble speaking now.  
  
"Oh sweetie you don't have to be sorry for anything." Piper said as she held Prue closer.  
  
"No...I...I lied to...you."  
  
"Oh sweetie we know everything that happened and why you did it. I'm just so happy to have you back. Just stay with me this time, ok?"  
  
"I...I don't...know...i...if...I can."  
  
"No, come on Prue. You're strong......Do you think you can shimmer us up to the manor?"  
  
"I...I can try." Prue was now having trouble breathing and she was coughing up blood, but Prue was determined to get home, if not for her then she at least she had to do it for Piper. She had to get her out of there before the rest of the demons came to see what happened. She concentrated hard and shimmered her and Piper into the manor.  
  
Piper and Prue shimmered right onto the living room floor. The shimmer took a lot of strength out of Prue and she immediately passed out. "Leo! Hurry she's not gonna make it." Piper screamed through her tears. Leo quickly ran over to Prue and placed his hands over her wound. They glowed brightly and the blood and would disappeared, but Prue didn't wake up.  
  
"Leo, what's the matter with her? Why isn't she waking up?" Phoebe asked as she knelt down next to Prue.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll be fine. She's just exhausted." He gently picked Prue up and laid her down on the couch. Piper sat down too with Prue's head in her lap and once again she started to stroke her hair. Phoebe sat on the floor next to the couch and gently took Prue's hand in her own. Leo, Cole, and Paige all went into the kitchen knowing that this was a time for just the three of them. Prue's eyes started to flutter and she looked up at Piper.  
  
"Wha...what happened?" Prue asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"Shhh...it's ok now. You can rest." Piper said. Prue looked over to Phoebe and smiled.  
  
"I missed you guys." Prue said.  
  
"We missed you too." Piper and Phoebe said at the same time. "Just don't you ever do anything like this to us again, ok?" Piper said.  
  
"Ok, I promise."  
  
"Good" Phoebe said as she rested her head next to Prue. Prue's eyes started to close once again.  
  
"I love you guys...more than anything." Prue said as she fell asleep. Piper and Phoebe both looked at each other with tears of joy streaming down their cheeks. They had their sister back and that was all that mattered to them right now.  
  
"We love you too." They said.  
  
Is this really the end of the Source? I think not. I'm on my way to creating a sequel to this so stay tuned.  
  
Hmmmm....please tell me what you think. I would appreciate it. 


End file.
